1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio frequency (RF) module assembly, and more particularly, to a device used in a television or the like to receive, transmit and process an RF signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio frequency (RF) modules refer to modules that process an RF signal. The RF modules are used to generate and receive an RF signal.
A tuner among the RF modules is an electronic component which is attached to a TV or a radio to perform tuning and reception of various frequency signals.
A tuner used for a TV is connected with an antenna by a cable. Thus, the tuner receives an RF signal from the outside, and converts the RF signal into an intermediate frequency (IF) signal. Thereafter, the tuner performs detection on the IF signal to separately output a video signal and an audio signal. A tuner used for a radio performs detection in a circuit receiving amplitude modulation (AM) or frequency modulation (FM) broadcasting, thereby extracting an audio waveform.
The tuner is mounted within an electronic product, attached to a printed circuit board (PCB) performing various functions. The tuner performs various functions with various kinds of semiconductor devices provided on the PCB.
The tuner has a connection terminal protruding to the outside for a connection with external equipment.
However, if the tuner is disposed on the PCB, a portion of the PCB where the tuner is disposed becomes a dead zone in which no components or circuits are placed. This decreases the degree of freedom in PCB design in terms of slimness of an entire device, and heat-release performance concerning closely placed components.
Also, the tuner operating on the PCB generates noise, which has a bad influence upon each component mounted on the PCB.
The tuner is structurally unstable because a coupling portion of a protruding jack of the tuner is bent or broken due to external force or impact. Also, the protruding jack hinders the sliminess of a device.